


Mileven Oneshots

by Bughead_Mileven_the100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Communication, Cuddles, Dom Mike Wheeler, Dom/sub, Dominant Mike Wheeler, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Kinky, Lies, Nightmares, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Reunions, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Eleven | Jane Hopper, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, lying, submissive eleven, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_Mileven_the100/pseuds/Bughead_Mileven_the100
Summary: Just some Mileven Oneshots.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, mileven - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. PUNISHMENT

Mike and El are older than they are in the show. Mike hosts El over his shoulder and takes her to his room. Mike put me down.(El) Ok.(Mike) He throws her onto the bed. You have been a very bad girl. As if I didn’t see you flirting with Jake.(Mike) I was not flirting.(El) Yes, you were don’t lie to me that will only make it worse for you.(Mike) What are you going to do to me?(El) Mike goes over to El. Slipping his hand into her underwear he moves them to the side. He runs his finger down her slit. So very wet.(Mike) Wet for you.(El) As you should be.(Mike) Strip yourself.(Mike) El strips herself. Better. Much better.(Mike) Mike removes the belt from his pants then sits on the bed. Bend over.(Mike) She does as she is told. He bonds her wrist together with his belt. Are you going to spank me?(El) Why yes I am. What do you like being spanked?(Mike) You know I fucking love it.(El) His hand comes crashing down on her ass turning it bright red leaving his handprint. Ahh.(El) Slap. Oh yeah.(El) Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap. Oh, Fuck!(El) I don’t think this is a good enough punishment seeing your enjoyment towards it.(Mike) He goes to his bedside table and pulls out what he likes to call “Little Mikey”. He turns it on high and puts it to her wet clit. Fuccccck.(El) He spanks her again. Slap, Slap, Slap. M-Mike.(El) He can tell by her body language that she’s close. He removes the vibrator from her clit and sets it on the nightstand. Stand up. Lay on the bed quick.(Mike) He strips off his clothes. He gets on the bed behind her and slips into her tight cunt rough fully giving her no time to adjust. He pulls her legs up laying them on his shoulder allowing his cock to bury even deeper into her tight pussy. El moans loudly. Do you like that?(Mike) No, I love it!(El) He grabs “Little Mikey” , turns it on high and puts it to her clit. Ah Mike Fuckkk. I’m so close.(El) She gets there. Can I cum?(El) NO!(Mike) He thrust in and out of her a few more times finding his release. He slips out of El feeling empty. But?(El) That’s what you get for flirting with Jake. If you want your orgasm you’re going to have to give it to yourself.(Mike) Fine.(El) Oh and you can’t use the vibrator or the dildo. You can cum by your fingers and your fingers only. Oh and no rubbing either only fingering.(Mike) El slips two fingers into her cunt curling them in and out and by this, she is cumming within the next minute. She takes her fingers out of her cunt and brings them to her mouth. But before she has the chance to have a taste Mike takes them into his mouth sucking them dry. Have you been touching yourself without me?(Mike) No.(El) El don’t lie it will just make it worse. So I ask again El having you been touching yourself without me?(Mike) Maybe.(El) El.(Mike) Yes. Ok yes I touch myself without you.(El) You came pretty quickly so I’m guessing you do this often no.(Mike) Yes I do it often. I get home from work like four or five hours before you and I get bored and then I get horny and then it just happens. The next thing I say you can’t hold against me. Ok?(El) Depends on what it is.(Mike) Max suggested it.(El) Wh-(Mike) Let me finish. We were talking and I told her about me being horny and she gave me the suggestion and then I told her that was against the rules.(El) Which it still is.(Mike) I know and then she told me to screw the rules so I did and I’ve been touching myself without your knowledge for about four months now.(El) You have been breaking a rule for four months straight. Have you broken any other rules that I don't know about.(Mike) Yes. Two weeks ago in the shower we were trying something new and I came without you permission and knowledge.(El) I know.(Mike) How?(El) I know you. And I could sense your body language. Plus there is no hiding that from me. I know. I always know. And I always will.(Mike) Then why didn't you do anything about it?(El) I wanted you to have the satisfaction of thinking you got away with it. I was planning on springing it on you at a random time in the future when we were having sex.(Mike) How would you spring it on me?(El) Well I would get you into a begging state. I would deny you over and over and over again until you're begging to orgasm. And then when I finally go to fuck you you will be allowed to orgasm. But your only allowed to orgasm before me and or with me and if it hasn’t happened yet mine has then too bad so sad it won’t be coming.(Mike) Oh and just a heads up you will get punished for the last four months of touching yourself without me.(Mike) Your mean.(El) I wouldn’t have to be if you just followed the rules.(Mike)


	2. First Time

Hopper just left for work if you wanna come over we could cuddle and watch a movie.(El) Sure. I’ll be there as soon as I can.(Mike)  _ Mike goes to El’s house.  _ Hey.(Mike) Hey.(El)  _ He kisses her.  _ By the way, it's my turn to choose a movie.(El) Ok. Pick whatever you want.(Mike)  _ El turns on the movie of her choice. They sit down on the choice and El snuggles up to Mike.  _

Twenty minutes later.

_ Mike and El are heavily making-out.  _ Mike.(El)  _ He attaches his lips to her neck.  _ I wanna do it.(El) What?(Mike) I wanna have sex with you.(El) El are you sure?(Mike) I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.(El) Ok. Before we do this do you have protection?(Mike) Yes, I do. I’ve been thinking about this and I wanted to be prepared. Now make love to me.(El)  _ Mike gets up from the couch and carries El to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. El slips off her romper. Mike takes off his shirt. Mike goes to her.  _ Can I take off your bra?(Mike) Yes.(El)  _ Mike takes her bra off. He palms her breasts in his hands. He takes one into his mouth sucking covering it with his saliva. She places her hands into his hair. He pushes her onto the bed laying her down. He kisses up from the base of her neck to her ear covering it with kisses lightly nibbling. He slips his hand into her panties rubbing her clit.  _ Ahh. Take them off.(El)  _ Mike peels them off her body. He gets off the bed taking off the rest of his clothes.  _ You are so beautiful.(Mike)  _ He gets on top of her placing a soft slow kiss to her lips. He brings his hand down, slipping two fingers into her.  _ Ahh.(El)  _ He thrusts in and out of her tight pussy. He kisses down her body. He kisses down her leg and up the other. Mike licks her pussy swirling his tongue on her clit making her tingle.  _ Oh. Ahh.(El)  _ He continues to eat her out until she is close.  _ Why did you stop?(Mike) I want you to come with me. Now, where is that condom?(Mike) In the front pocket of my backpack.(El)  _ Mike goes and gets it.  _ He gets back on top of El. Are you still sure you want to do this?(Mike) Yes. Will you please quit asking me that.(El) Fine.(Mike)  _ Mike slips the condom on.  _ This might hurt.(Mike) I know I talked to Nancy.(El) First of all you talked to Nancy and second of all, don't ever mention her again while we are in this situation.(Mike) I just wanted to be prepared.(El) Ok.(Mike) Just be gentle and go slow.(El) Ok. If it hurts tell me. If you want me to stop, just tell me and I’ll stop.(Mike) Ok.(El)  _ He lines himself up with her entrance slowly entering her. El winces.  _ El?(Mike) I’m ok. The pain isn’t bad. You’re just so very big and I’m teeny tiny.(El) You are very tight. Can I move?(Mike) Yes.(El)  _ He starts to move. Moving all the way out and then all the way back in slowly. The pleasure El is feeling is starting to rule out then pain.  _ Ahh, Mike Fuck. I’m close.(El) You’re a quick one I see. I must be really good.(Mike) The best. Can you go a little faster?(El)  _ Mike speeds up his thrusts. She flips them over sitting up riding him. He moves his hand between them rubbing at her clit.  _ AHH. FUCK!(El)  _ And with that stimulation, El falls hard her eyes rolling back and her head falling back. With the pulsating of her tightness, Mike falls as well. El milks him for all he has. She gets off of him and lays down next to him.  _ That was amazing.(El) Totally wonderful.(Mike)  _ He pulls her closer to him holding her in his arms. He pulls the comforter over their naked bodies.  _ We should definitely do that again.(El) Yes, we should but not right now.(Mike) I know I’m so spent.(El) I love you so much.(Mike) I love you too.(El)  _ Mike gets up and removes the condom, throws it away and then gets back in bed finding El asleep. He brings her back into his arms and then falls asleep as well. _


	3. NIGHTMARE & COMFORT

NO NO NO.(El) El screams and then wakes up. Mike.(El) El what wrong?(Mike) The bad man he found me and then he tied me to a chair and then he killed you right in front of me.(El) That was just a nightmare I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.(Mike) El collapses in his arms. But what if they do find me?(El) They won’t. I won’t let that happen.(Mike) Mike looks at the clock. It’s two a.m. you should go back to sleep.(Mike) El snuggles up to Mike and goes back to sleep.


	4. TRUST & COMMUNICATION

I can explain.(Mike) Go ahead.(El) Hopper threatened me and told me that I was spending too much time with you and that I had to back off.(Mike) Why did you lie why didn’t you just tell me.(El) I’m scared of your father and what would have happened if I came to your house.(Mike) You should have told me and instead, you lied. Whatever happened to “friends don’t lie” I assumed that would mean that my boyfriend wouldn’t lie either.(El) I hope you know that I don’t like lying to you.(Mike) Then why do you do it?(El) I don’t know. It was stupid I should have just told you. Because honestly, we are stronger than any threat Hopper throws at us.(Mike) Yes, we are so next time you decide to lie, don't. Talk to me.(El) I will. So are we good now?(Mike) Yes.(El) 


	5. Secret Reunion

El what’s wrong?(Hopper) I don’t want to talk about it.(El) Does this have to do with Wheeler?(Hopper) Yes it does. I miss him so much. You know I cry myself to sleep now.(El) What do you want me to do about I can’t get Wheeler because that could risk you being seen.(Wheeler) Leave.(El) Hopper leaves. El continues to cry. The next day. Hopper is at work. El goes outside and finds her way to Mike’s house. She sees Mike in his driveway about to get on his bike. He notices her. El is that you?(Mike) El goes over to him. El goes into his arms crying. What are you doing here?(Mike) Hopper is at work so I came to see you. Don’t tell him. He said no.(El) I won’t. Wait. Hopper?(Mike) I live with him.(El) Ok.(Mike) I can’t believe you are here.(Mike) He kisses the top of her head. I missed you so much. Don’t ever leave again.(Mike) I have to though I have to go back before Hopper comes home from work.(El) We should go somewhere less public.(El) Ok.(Mike) Go back to my house.(El) Ok. I don’t know where that is. Can you show me?(Mike) Yes.(El) They get on Mike's bike and El leads the way to her house. They go there and catch up and then Mike leaves but not before giving El a kiss on the lips.


End file.
